Jack's Cousin
by RaySimp1999
Summary: Jack's cousin, Melissa, parents died, and she moves into an apartment and going to school with him. See how they died, how Melissa gets through this tragedy. With a new love perhaps, or will Jack be over protective? Rated T for battle reasons, Jack/Kim, Milton/Julie, Jerry/OC, Eddie/OC, and OC/OC
1. The Confession, the Tragedy

_**Jack's Cousin: The Confession, the Tragedy**_

**AN: So I've been throwing this idea around so here it is. Please help with grammar and spelling errors. If you read this AN put 'koala' in your review!**

**(((KICK)))**

Jack just walked into the Bobbie Wasabi Dojo, with a hop in his step. Why, you may ask? He finally was going to tell Kim- his best friend, and crush, since 8th grade- that he wanted to be more than friends with her. He was beginning his senior year. They all befriend three people: Whitney Evans, Tray Cur, and Nick Readington. Whitney because when Kim was dating Brett; he was caught cheating on her with Whitney, then she cheated on him with Tray Cur. Nick quit Dave's Scorpions; because he found out he was work harder to earn his belts because he was one of the sensei's sons, and he came to Bobbie Wasabi, turns out he was a forth degree black belt instead of a second degree. Whitney had long, wavy, sandy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. Tray had skater cut, dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and had a little bit lighter skin color than Whitney. Nick had buzz cut black hair, stormy gray eyes, and wasn't pale but wasn't tan either.

Eddie was better, and healthier, he had a confidence boost when he had a growth spurt last year, and he was eating less and working out more, getting his black belt at the next tournament. His grades were mostly Bs, an A or two, and one C, but brought that up really fast. He was dating Hannah Kalvis, an African-American, blue eyed, black haired cook. She wanted to be a chef since her dad owns a famous resturant: Jaden's Kitchen, named after her mother, who was the manager/hostess. They meet in Home-Ec class, Eddie claims love at first sight, and Hannah said 'love at third sight for me.'*

Milton had more muscle and wasn't as scrawny as he was in 8th and 9th grade, he dropped the polo's and suit pants and opted for a few more t-shirts and nice jeans, still had a nerdy look but less noticeable. He was still dating Julie, to no one's surprise. He was the smartest guy in school; in fact, he and Julie started a tutoring club and if he didn't a lot of people wouldn't have passed high school. He was going to get his black belt next month, if he trained as much as he could before the tournament with the Black Dragons.

Jerry still was confused at moments, but they weren't as often as they used to be. He processed through his brain that if he wanted to have a future, he needed to pass high school. He was now a first degree black belt, and sometimes mixed his martial arts moves with his dancing routines. He was dating a green eyed, black haired, Latina, named Maria Lopez. They had the same Spanish class, but they talked when he saw her dancing at the same studio he did when his house was too hectic. He swore not to break her heart by checking-out another girl. They both wanted to be dancers, and dreamed of opening a dance studio.

Kim wasn't dating anyone, hasn't since the Brett incident. Kim laughed so hard when she heard that, then Whitney changed and wore more jeans and blouses, than short-shorts and tank-tops, which everyone was happier about- especially Tray- Kim befriended her and they went shopping with her and the other girls from the gang, when the boys had a night-over at Jack's, Eddie's or Milton's houses. They never went to Jerry's because there were 13 people living in one house, not much room- or silence. She was smart, but not too much like Julie or Milton. She was happily single and didn't want to mingle. She was the head cheerleader since Grace started to dirty dance instead of actual cheers. She was hottest girl of the school and Jack was the hottest guy. She was a fifth degree black belt, and no one messed with her because of that reason. She realized the real reason she wasn't dated anyone: she loved Jack. She squealed and giggled to herself when she said it to her family. Her father was happy, because he knew he could trust him, and her mother was laughing because she has seen it all along.

Jack was still the skater boy from 8th grade but he was a bit more mature, and had a bigger hero complex, than when he was 13 as well. He stood up for his friends and the Black Dragons didn't mess around with anyone when Jack was close by. He was also a fifth degree black belt- he said that he waited for Kim, _liar_. He hasn't dated anyone since the (fail) date with Lindsay, because he was trying to figure out the flushes and blushes when Kim was around him, when she shook his body back to reality when he was thinking too much, or when they went to eat together at Phil's, Circus Burger, or Sticky Huns. When he told the guys they said that they felt the same way around their girlfriends, when they weren't dating, and after they did start dating. Jack spent all night thinking about Kim, and the words like beautiful, cute, fantastic, and love rushed to his mind.

Rudy married Mrs. Applebom last year, and are still in love, more than ever. Anyway, his dojo multiplied from five to eleven, and he needs to hire someone fast. Little did they all know help was on the way, a tragic way, but still a way.

Jack finally decided to tell Kim about his feelings whether or not she felt the same. He hoped that she did though, that would make his life fulfilled forever, then some.

Little did Jack know how Kim came behind him and hugged his waist and he smiled, then he turned around and hugged said girl properly. She smiled and snuggled into him, then the hug, sadly, ended; they missed the warmth they shared. Kim started the conversation by a simple, "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Kim, you sound happier than usual." Jack noticed then stated. Kim also had a plan to tell Jack how she felt and excited about it.

"Well, I have something planned with the girls later." Kim replied, and Jack nodded and they started walking to the their lockers.

"Kim, I-I need to tell you something." Jack stuttered slightly, and cursed himself for that. Kim caught it though and gave Jack her full attention, and tried not to get lost in his eyes, and nodded for him to go on. "Well, I haven't stopped thinking about how you're beautiful, strong, and amazing. I love you since 8th grade when I caught your apple, and was surprised how cool you were and you still are. I know you might not feel the same way, but I just needed you to-." Jack was cut short when Kim's lips were on his and he felt tears on her cheeks. When he kissed back, they both felt the cliché fireworks, butterflies, and in heaven at the same time. When they split apart Jack was dazed and Kim giggled, then Jack shot in reality when he heard her, and saw the tears, "Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"Because I finally can say I love you, without being scared." she said, and crashed their lips together, soon, Jack deepens the kiss. Then Jack's phone went off and they pulled away. "I love you, too." she said, and they laughed.

"Kim, will you be girlfriend?" Jack asked and Kim bit her lip and nodded. Then Jack called his father back from his missed call earlier. When his father picked up Jack asked, "Did you need something?" in a nice tone, because if his dad called, then he needed something. When his father responded, Jack's blood ran cold. "They are what?!" he asked loudly, hoping he heard wrong, but he found out he heard right and threw his phone across the dojo narrowly missing Jerry's head, it crashed into pieces and scattered everywhere.

"Jack what's wrong?!" Kim asked, panicking, if Jack just threw his phone something was definitely wrong, his phone was his baby- he even named the thing, Jordan- so Jack was either _really _mad or _really_ sad.

Jack squeezed Kim in hug, and Kim hugged back, even though she could barely breathe. She knew Jack has hysterically sad, so she just did the best could, and ask him what was wrong. He told her that his Uncle Walter and Aunt Emma died and his cousin was in the hospital and just got out a few days ago. She knew Jack and Melissa were really close, ever since Kai turned cold and hard, so when they turned five, so thirteen years ago. They constantly keep texting, emailing, or IMing eachother, even though they looked nothing alike. Jack showed her pictures when they were playing at school when they were five, or ice-skating when they were twelve, or when he stayed over at her house one night and he was dared from Melissa to dress up like a girl when they were eight. He never told Milton, Eddie, or even Jerry about those memories, they were special and private to him and he wanted from it to stay that way. Jack talked of her fondly and happily, but now he was crying his eyes out and Kim held him even tighter, and Jack held on like she was his lifeline. Then he whispered/pleaded, "Don't let me go, please?"

"Never."

_**To Be Continued**_

**So... yeah. Done.**

*** If you ****know where I got this, you will get a shout out in the third chapter.**

**WYL (Write Ya Later),**

**Brooc**


	2. The Fight, the Funerals

_**Jack's Cousin: The Fight, the Funerals**_

**AN: This might be confusing back the first part is a flashback. If you like fighting scenes then you'll like this, if you don't like blood and stuff like that then you won't. Put 'Pyramids' in your review! **

**(((KICK)))**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A curly blonde, blue eyes, with black glasses, girl, known as Melissa Jaimee Brewer, fifth degree black belt, just got home from Daniel Isaac Grayson Dojo (named after the builder's nephew who died in a car wreck) to see her front door forced open and things thrown and broken. She keeps her nerves away and searches for her parents, her mother, Emma, on the floor her blood forming a pool, and her father, Walter, lying on top of Emma. She calls 9-1-1 but only for it to be flipped out and land against the wall, she turns around and caught a foot aiming for her head. When she gets a glimpse of the attacker she sees more than one, in fact there are four of them, dressed as ninjas, but one doesn't have a headpiece, and she sees her twin brother, Kai Harry Brewer, standing there with a katana in his hands with blood dripping off of it. Her eyes fill with pain, anger, and horror, Kai laughs at her reaction and swings the sword at her head but she stops the blade by hitting the side of it with her hand, drawing blood and cutting the skin of her head slightly making it bleed as well, but that doesn't stop her. She stands and knocks the blade out of his hand; his surprise is evident on his face, but quickly turns to rage and the other three ninjas start fighting alongside Kai. She counters and blocks every punch, kick, and sword strikes with skill, the four get tired, but with the adrenaline coursing through her; she lands punches and kicks on the people in the house. Soon she made the unconscious; from exhaustion or pain, she doesn't care because she hears sirens and the police and paramedics rushes in the house, and she passes out._

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

When she wakes up, she is in a hospital bed and people in white are hustling around her. She is scared, tired, and in pain, then one of the people points out she is awake, and another person pushes the others out of the room. "Hello, Melissa, I am Dr. Richard," the man said, "and you have mild injures, bruises, two cuts, a head injury that will cause some headaches from time to time, and the slightest fracture on one rib. Are you in any pain?" he asks. She nods and he gives her a pill and some water; she takes the pill and drinks all the water.

"How are my parents?" she asks in a timid voice. She is scared of the answer, but it was the one she dreaded.

"They are gone. We tried our best, but they lost too much blood." he stated, and she just nodded. She had no reaction, they were gone, nothing she could do, or the processionals could do.

"When can I get out of here?" she a plan forming in her head, she is 18 a legal adult so she can sign herself out and move somewhere else, maybe Seaford, in an apartment. That is where her Uncle Rodney, Aunt Isabella, and cousin, Jack, live maybe she can finish high school there and go to college in California.

"As soon as your rib heals, so day after tomorrow." the doctor answered, and she nodded her thanks and he walks out the door. She finds an empty notepad and starts writing her plans to move. The police came in and told her that Kai and his assistants were in jail, and wouldn't get out for the rest of their lives. She thanked them and gave them her testimony, then they left, and unknown to her they paid for her hospital care.

The plan is finished, and the days have past and she is signing herself out with two prescriptions for headaches and pain in her ribs, she plans to walk to the pharmacy and they should fill it. She lives in a small town where everyone knew you and what happened to you and where you're from. When she walked out the hospital, she was swamped with news reporters, cameras, and microphones, she asked for them to move so she could go to the pharmacy and since they knew her they moved and followed her, on her way there everyone was playing the sympathy card, and she _hated_ it, so she ignored them and continued to walk on as if there wasn't cameras behind her. When she reached the local pharmacy, they filled the prescriptions and she paid for them and took some of it, since her ribs were in pain a little. Then she stopped they stopped, like they were animals on a walk, and she was the human.

When she reached her house, it was clean and smelled like it always did, chocolate; it was her mom's favorite smell and taste; she welcomed the reporters and microphones but no cameras. They respected her whishes, and put the cameras up in the respective vans. They all started talking at once, and she held her hand up for silence, and they were quiet. "Only one question at a time, please? Who was at the hospital first?" she asked, then one hand went up, and she said, "What is your first question?" This went on until dusk and they all left and she was hungry and had some pain because it was time for her medication. She planned to cook but couldn't look at the kitchen the same, so she went out, then lay down on the couch and slept.

The next week she planned her parents' funerals with the insurance money she got from the company, called the family, with random break downs, and got an apartment in Seaford near Seaford High. When she called her Uncle and told him about his brother and sister-in-law, she could hear the sadness in his voice, and predicted that he started crying from the abrupt hanging up, her grandfather and grandmother died a few years ago, and Kai was _not_ invited to the funerals. The police was understanding, and consented to her request.

The funeral was going as you would expect: tears, tissues, testimonies of their lives. Melissa was invited to live with many family and friends, but she explained her plan. When her cousin looked up and saw her, he nodded and held his arms open for her. Melissa hasn't had any love since her parents died, was grateful and ran into his hug and cried like no tomorrow, Jack told his parents to sit down and not wait for him. "Melissa, who did this?" he asked when she was dry of tears.

"I-It was Kai, I don't know why, but he killed them, he did." she said, trying to pull herself together. After she was done with her mild break down, she walked into the sanctuary and got a couple things that they knew they would want to bury with. A pen for her mother, because she loved to write, it wasn't her favorite-Melissa kept it- but it was Melissa's favorite. She got out sheets of music; it was of his favorite song: 'Love Like Woe', it was a joke between her parents and herself, she let a small giggle escape her from the memory.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A tall, blue eyed, blonde woman was waiting for her sixteen year old daughter by a black Ford f-150 truck with a tall, dark brunet, blue eyed with gray glasses, man, her husband. With a big smile on her face, Melissa screamed on the top of her lungs, "I got my licenses!" Her parents laughed at their daughter's actions and hugged her, their son was in Turkey for a tournament and wouldn't be back until the next week, Melissa was invited to go and participate but she stayed home, even though she was a third degree black belt, soon to be a fourth degree next year. Melissa squeezed her parents back and giggled, she was too happy and she liked it._

"_Well birthday girl you get to drive us home!" her parents said with real enthusiasm and Melissa squealed again. Which made her parents laugh again and Melissa got into the truck as her parents got in the back. She turned on the radio, which calmed her down slightly and started to drive._

"_We got a love like woe." was heard through the whole car and Melissa started singing along which sparked her parents to start singing, too. Soon, Emma messed up, and all three started laughing at the mistake and started sing random words, instead the real ones._

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

Melissa sighed at the burial and let them go, she couldn't bring them back, so she prayed to see them again one day. She promised herself wouldn't turn to self-harm to ease the pain, no matter how bad it gets. Melissa was going move to Seaford for a new start, with Jack, and his parents. When she got into her car she plugged in her iPhone and play 'Love Like Woe' and drove to her house to finish packing and say her good-byes to her community.

_**To Be Continued**_

**I tried my best for a heart racing beginning and tearful ending. I will have you guys review random words in your reviews, to know what word, look at the top AN. What do you think?**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	3. Moving In, Meeting the Gang

_**Jack's Cousin: Moving In, and Meeting the Gang**_

**Yellow is the word.**

**(((KICK)))**

School was going to starting in a month, and Melissa was moving in her new apartment. It was cozy, but not small nor big. It had one master bedroom, another room, a living/dinner room, a kitchen, two closets, and two bathrooms. Down the hallway were the two bedrooms and one of the bathrooms. The master bedroom had a king sized bed, a walk in closet, two- a red and blue- dressers, and a connecting bathroom, it had lavender walls, wooden floor, and a dark violet ceiling. The other bedroom had a queen sized bed, a small closet, one green dresser, royal blue walls, and bright orange ceiling. The kitchen has a black refrigerator, white counters, black sink, and bright yellow cabinets, dark red walls, black tile floor, and light green ceiling. The living room part of living/dinner room had a neon yellow 6-seater couch, 4 baby blue bean bag chairs, and a deep red loveseat, a flat screen TV, wooden floors, dark green walls, and a yellow ceiling. The dinner room part had a wooden table, and four different colored wooden chairs. Throughout the apartment Melissa has scattered famous artworks, or some of her own.

She loved art, writing, and music, she liked that she was a mix of her mom and dad with herself. Her mother was an author, father was a song writer, and she was an artist, she wanted to be an author/artist who writes/sings songs for a hobby. They are- well _were_ the creative family in Orion*, Kai the martial artist, Melissa the artist/singer, Emma the writer, and Walter the song writer. Now she was the martial artist, artist/singer, writer, and song writer- she was everything she was before, but now more pronounced than before.

"Hey, Melissa, where do you want this?" Kim asked, holding a picture of Melissa and her parents. It was when she was going to Orion High School, when she just got back. She was super excited that she finally passed the awkward who-am-I stage in her life. She wanted a picture of the whole family, but Kai ditched it saying 'That is retarded' and went upstairs so she got a picture of her mom, dad, and herself. She was too happy to care, she knew what she wanted to be, and she was singing songs the whole way home.

"Just put it on the blue dresser, next to the one with Jack and me when we were ice-skating, please?" Melissa said, and Kim nodded and did as told. Melissa met the Wasabi Warriors this week, Rudy hired her as an assistant, and Jack introduced the gang, even though she felt she knew them already, from when Jack wrote her about them.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Hello? Is anyone in here?" Melissa asked as she walked into the Bobbie Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. A small man in a white gi looked around 25-30 walked out on the phone talking, and then hung up. She walked to the man and asked, "Is there still a job I can sign up for?"_

"_Yes, do you want the position?" he asked, she nodded. "Then come in my office and we will discuss this." he said and waved her into his office through a royal blue door. When they exited the door, she as an assistant for him and a student, he very happy that he had another black belt in the dojo, they realized the students were in the dojo already._

"_Melissa, is that you?" Jack asked wearily and suspiciously._

"_Yep, I got a job here, as manager and assistant. It's very important for having an apartment, you know, I need the money, and Rudy needs the help." she explained. She was happy that after all the job interviews, she had finally landed a job. She needed to pay her rent every month unless she was stupid, which she wasn't. Rudy nodded his head in agreement; Jack was shocked how mature Melissa has gotten. Well, her parents died and brother is in jail, so she needed to grow up; she can't stay a little girl forever; she needed to grow up if she wanted to survive in the world. But, she didn't need to grow up this fast, she was acting like a 25 year old, not an 18 year old._

"_Well, seems you know Jack. So, Jack, introduce Melissa to everyone, I need to pay some bills, and get rid of some junk mail." Rudy instructed. Then he pranced into his office and started to pay bills and shred the other letters._

_Meanwhile, Melissa was introduced the others, "Melissa, this is Kim, my girlfriend, and best friend." Jack said with a blush appearing on his cheeks. Kim's matching his, and held out her hand, Melissa had a emotionless face on, even though she knew Kim._

_Then cracked a smile on her face, "I know, you keep texting, emailing, or IMing me stuff like, 'Kim is so beautiful.', 'She is gracious.', or even 'She is the most beautiful girl in the world.'" Melissa teased and everyone laughed at the redness on the couples' faces. Then Jack started introducing everyone, shaking hands, laughing at the jokes or stories she told._

_Then Jack introduced Nick Readington, her heart stopped for a second, "Last but not least this is Nick Readington, school's star football, baseball, basketball, ect. player. He is the second hottest boy, behind yours truly." Jack said. Then Nick looked up and did a double take, standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl in the world, he held a calm face and stuck out his hand and she shook it, sending sparks up both their arms. Immediately they both pulled away in surprise, and the others knew why and sent Jack humorous looks, and Jack was surprised and scared. He was surprised because they _just_ met and already blushing, and scared because he thought Melissa would replace him with Nick._

"_So, Nick," she started and Nick loved the way she said his name, "who are you dating?" Nick gave her a confused look, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, begging for her to explain. She loved how little he looked and started to elaborate, "Well, everyone is dating someone so…" she trailed off in embarrassment._

"_Oh, its fine, Melissa," he said, and said girl almost melted when he said her name, "but I'm single, and looking for a real relationship, not just a hookup." Melissa nodded understandingly, after all that is why she didn't date anyone back in Orion. She wasn't a toy for someone to pick up and be played with until they got bored and look for another. Nick and Melissa were both human and wanted to be treated like so. It's simple when you paused and thought about it._

"_I know most guys I meet just want to play with me, then throw me away like trash, it's sickening, and I don't know who would want to be treated like that." she said simply and Nick was starting to fall for her. She was independent, and didn't throw herself at him because of his appearance, or the star athlete of the school. The two things he most wanted in a girl, but couldn't find at Seaford High. Melissa was falling for him too, she looked for someone that wasn't into her for her looks, but rather _who_ she was. Nick was well on his way to becoming her Prince Charming._

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

A scream was heard through the apartment, from Melissa, she forgot to take her rib medication, so the pain hit her full-on.

_**To Be Continued**_

**So I'll update soon. Or should I start over?**

*** Random name.**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	4. The Attack, the Confertation

_**Jack's Cousin: The Attack, the Confrontation**_

**AN: Thanks to Swaesome1 and Amy for reviewing. Umbrella is it.**

**(((KICK)))**

Nick was already in the room, he was hammering nails in the wall for pictures, and caught her before she felt; she was holding her ribs and couldn't move much without hurting a lot more. The whole gang ran in a split second later, and looked shocked at the scene in front of all ten of them. Nick had her head in his lap and trying to see something to alleviate the pain, Melissa holding her ribs barely breathing because of the pain breathing caused.

Melissa pointed, with her other hand, to something on the dresser; a small container that had little red pills, then her hand fell limp. Nick saw the pills and ordered, "Jack get the pills, Kim get a small glass of water." When no one moved he shouted, "Now!" it shook everyone to reality, Jack got the pills then threw them to Nick, who caught them, and Kim bolted to the kitchen and was back with a small glass of water, which she gave to Nick.

Melissa opened her mouth, and Nick poured in some water and put in the amount of pills, she let go of her side. Nick slowly helped her up, "Sorry, guys, I guess I lost track of time and forgot to take my meds." she said. Everyone still had worried looks on their faces, they just watched a horrid accident happen, and they are allowed to be shook up, right?

"It's fine. That happens to me time to time." Nick said, nonchalantly, and everyone gave him a confused look. "I mean, with tackles in football, run-ins for baseball, falling from the rim at basketball, and a few kicks and punches from karate. Sometimes cuts or scratches for the metal cleats." he added quickly. Everyone nodded thoughtfully, believing the lie that he supplied. Everyone, but Melissa; she knew he was lying but she would talk to him later.

"So Circus Burger, anyone?" she asked, everyone put in their agreements. "Great, it's on me." she said, but this time everyone wasn't as supportive. With her having an apartment, and rent due monthly, and college next year, they thought she was a little too irresponsible with her money. "What's wrong?" she asked confused, and then it clicked, "Oh… I have college taken care of. They heard about me and, I guess, looked through my records and saw I was responsible student, and offered me an English, Art, and Music scholarships, if I have A average this year." she explained.

"Wow.", "Nice.", "Lucky.", "Congrats.", or "That's swaesome, bro." was heard down the hallway of the second floor apartment building. Then they were on their way to Circus Burger and was laughing, joking, an occasional kiss (but neither from Melissa nor Nick), and teasing on the way there and while they were eating. Then it was time for going home, Jerry walked Maria, then Eddie walked Hannah, then Milton walked Julie home, Whitney and Tray weren't there all day because they had a date planned.

Melissa was getting out of the booth claiming she was tired, "You want me to walk you home?" Jack asked; Melissa shook her head.

"It's not even a ten minute walk I'll be fine." Melissa explained. Jack was about to protest, Melissa stopped him by saying, "Why don't you walk Kim home? I'm going to grocery shop tomorrow." Jack gave her a skeptical look, "I promise to go black belt on the person to cross my path too much, okay?" she said tiredly. Jack still didn't want her to walk alone at night, even though he knew she could take down almost anyone she wanted.

"How about I walk her home?" the forgotten Nick suggested. "You can walk Kim home and I'll call you when we get there?" he planned.

"Whatever gets me home faster." Melissa agreed, Jack finally relented and let her out of the booth. As she left the diner, she said, "Thanks, I really am tired." As soon as she finished she let out a long and tired yawn. "Jack way too protective for anyone's good." she exaggerated.

"How did you get here anyway?" Nick asked. He noticed her stiffen a little and added, "Unless you don't want to talk about it." Melissa thought about it for a little and finally started to tell the story.

"You know that news story, in Orion, about the parents being attacked by one of their own kids, and his friends?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That was about me." and she launched into the story, feeling that she could trust him, they stopped at the park to finish the story. "Before you ask why I don't tell people, I don't like sympathy. There wasn't anything the doctors or I could do, so I love them and miss them, but I've let it go it was hard and difficult, but I got through it." she closed. Nick was shocked about how fast she moved on, it happened about five weeks ago, Nick knew all about rough home-life, but losing the people you love most, he would go insane. "I can trust you not to tell anyone, right?" she asked with pleading eyes, _she was so adorable when she does_- he cut himself off. He can't be in love this fast, right?

"Yeah, you can trust me with anything." he replied, and she smiled at him, and he smiled back while he melted at her beautiful face full of joy.

"Well, we should get going. Or else Jack will back going ballistic in about 3…2…1." Melissa said. Then her phone started playing the beginning of 'Don't Stop Believing' until she answered it. "Hello… We are at the park… We were just talking… No more questions! Gosh, what are you, my father?" that was parts that he could hear, "Bye Jack goodnight." Then the phone was snapped shut, "You would think that I was on a hit list… Well I might be…" she said the last part jokingly. They laughed a little, and started walking to her apartment, joking, teasing, and getting know eachother better. It would like they were catching up, like best friends that haven't seen eachother for a little while, instead people who just meet a week ago.

After the month with consisting Milton and Eddie getting their black belts, Jerry entering Maria and himself in a dance competition, Julie, Maria, Kim, Whitney, and Melissa putting the finishing touches on the apartment, Jack and Melissa gave the items to respected people, and Melissa and Nick talked more and became best friends. Soon senior year was starting and Melissa walked in walking black t-shirt with a yellow heart, bright purple skinny jeans, and white slip-ons. Everyone turned to look at the new girl, the boys gawked, some whistled and made her blush and roll her eyes, the girls sent her jealous glares, which she just ignored. "Hey guys, what do I do?" she asked the warriors, they pointed to Nick, who transferred last year from out of town. She gave him a pleading look, otherwise known as the puppy eyes, which no one- especially Nick- and he gave in.

"Follow me to the office." he instructed, they started towards the office, started a random conversation. When they reached the office, they walked to the principal's office and she started filling out papers and handed them to the principle and he typed the report up and gave Melissa her schedule. When they exited, the boys where still gawking, which made Melissa uncomfortable.

"Um… Nick, why are they still staring at me? I get it; I'm hot, so what?"

"What do want me to do?"

"Make them stop. I don't care how, just make them stop." she said. Then he threw his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, making her blush scarlet, but it got everyone to stop, except the Wasabi Warriors. The girls squealed, the guys gave amused looks, Jack was ready to kill, which made Nick scared, and Melissa was still in shock the plan.

"What. Was. That?" Jack asked with deadly calm voice. Nick quickly told them the story, and at the end Melissa nodded in conformation and Jack eased and rewrapped his arms around Kim's waist. Everyone exchanged schedules, and they had a few classes together, but the last hour all of them were together. Melissa went to her first class: English, she bumped into someone landing on her butt, she was so embarrassed.

"Watch where you're going new-bee." a male voice snarled, he had curly brown hair, about five inches taller than her, and an child-like face.

"Fine, Curly Top, stop snarling you sound like a dog." she retorted. She turned and felt tension headed her way, she went on instinct and caught a kick, Curly Top was surprised and his others started circling around her. She wasn't scared of second degree black belts; she took down three assassins and her brother that had a sword. "You really want to do this, Curly Top?" Melissa asked, which made the baby-faced really angry.

"Frank is my name, and yes, now instead of five years would be great." Frank said. All at once the Black Dragons came at her, as she expected and ducked, everyone punched eachother in the face, and they fell, except one person who started fighting, but he soon lost. At the end of that fight the others had gotten up and joined in. It was six to one, but Melissa was still winning and in the end Frank was shoved into a door, some were on the floor randomly, another was head first in a trash can, and one had his head through the wall.

Melissa and Frank were sent to the principal's office where Frank and his buddies were suspended until the damages were paid, and Melissa was free since it was self-defense. Melissa went to her second hour, because the first passed, it was around the school in five seconds, Jack ran up to her and started to talk to her about it. She told him to wait till the end of the day for her to explain it to everyone.

_**To Be Continued**_

**What do you think Nick's problem is? If you're right I'll PM you, and if you don't I'll PM you as well. Shout outs to the swaesome people who review. If you want to know some good finished stories, tell me in the reviews.**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	5. AN (Important)

AN: I will post after I rewrite the chapter, because my computer is being stupid.

WYL,

RS1999


End file.
